


Begging Please

by tinknevertalks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag - The Five, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A what-if scenario - what if Helen saved herself in The Five, rather than the deus ex machina of John poofing up at the last second?





	Begging Please

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I was getting inspired by various prompts I found on OTP prompt accounts on Tumblr, and the one that got me here was this: [Kiss me or kill me, but make up your mind right now.](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/176161128360/prompt-399) I don't know about you, but that yelled Teslen at me, all rough and ready from fighting each other Teslen. So this is what came out. Please forgive any mistakes that I might not have caught with various read throughs, this piece hasn't really been beta'd. But let me know if you enjoyed! :)

"Kiss me or kill me, but make up your mind right now," Helen growled at Nikola, his mindless vampire drones no longer a problem. "Because I’ve had enough."

In a flash, he crowded her against a wall, his lips millimeters from hers, his hands pinning her wrists down. Each one of her small pants buffeted against his feral grin, butterflying against her skin. "Such an invitation," he murmured, the mischief that usually coloured his words now missing. "However shall I answer?"

She quirked her eyebrow. “Classic Nikola. Talking too--” His kiss stopped her words, burning against her lips as his whole body crushed against her. As if the gap of sixty years had never happened, like he’d been kissing her every day of their shared, Source Blood extended lives, he kissed her masterfully, muting her surprised (delighted) moan, holding her in place with his hips as his hands found her hair. Hands that should have pushed him away clawed at his back, trying to keep him as close as possible through the layers of fine wool and cotton.

“I’m sorry, I interrupted,” he murmured against her neck, nipping delicately with his human teeth. Eyes closed in bliss, she moved her head so he could kiss every inch of her skin, hips rolling against his.

“Shut up,” she commanded, fingers now in his hair, trying to control where his lips descended but failing abysmally. Guiding Nikola was one thing, controlling him was an altogether different matter, and something Helen had never been able to do.

But never had she been so grateful for that fact than now, when he smirked and started telling her all the dark, sinful things he had planned for her, how by the end she’d be his marionette, how she’d beg to stay by his side.

“I’ve never begged in my life. I don’t intend to start now,” she said between bites and moans, “and you’re not that good.”

The dark chuckle that reverberated through him lapped gently against her. “Memorable though, if you can pass judgement,” he pointed out, one hand on her waist, the other idly toying with her nipple, their hips grinding together, never quite enough friction.

She smirked. "Bad meals are memorable." Her eyelids fluttered closed, his idle playing getting rougher, her nipple pinched through the material of her shirt and bra.

"But I remember us," he explains hotly into her ear, the words shooting lustfully down her nervous system to coalesce and pool in her abdomen. "I remember debauched nights, my mouth making you come as you rode my face, you sucking me dry, and," his hand hitched her knee onto his hip, opening her legs further so he could nestle against her heat, "I remember you, writhing on my bed, begging."

"Not... not me," she gasped, scratching his scalp, her hips moving in tandem with his. "You." Her fingers tightened again in his hair, forcing him to look at her before she kissed him, her leg keeping him close to her core as she changed her movements. "You begged me to ride you harder, scratch you harder, bite you all over..." She gently blew across the shell of his ear. "You begged for every orgasm I gave you."

Her other leg came up, and suddenly it stopped being a game of one-upmanship, changing to fraught, delicious need to feel skin on skin, his cock in her cunt, her lips on his.

His talons tore her knickers.

He leant back just enough so she could unzip his trousers, her hands diving in and grasping his erection. Panting filled their tiny catacomb as he filled her, her gasp music to his ears. Clenching her inner muscles, she crowed inwardly at the pleasure suffusing his face. "Come on, Nikola. You can do better than that," she murmured viciously, rewarded by him slamming fully into her, his hands painful on her hips, his teeth brushing along the cords in her neck.

“Good enough for you, Helen?” he growled, a thrust punctuating each word. “Memorable?”

She could barely breathe, pleasure rushing through her with every pinch, bite, and squeeze he bestowed. “Had better,” she finally ground out, moaning almost immediately after the words left her mouth.

“Liar,” he breathed. “Do you know what I do with liars, Helen?” He stopped moving, grinning victoriously when she tried grinding down. “I’m waiting,” he singsonged, hand idly moving from her hip to her mound, thumb hovering close to her clit.

“What do you do?” she asked breathlessly, cursing her wavering voice.

"I make them scream,” he explained hotly into her ear. “I'm going to make you come so hard they'll hear you in that dreary lecture hall," he promised, finally undoing her jacket and ripping the chemise underneath. "And they'll know exactly who made the great Helen Magnus orgasm when you chant my name over--" a hard pinch of one nipple "-- and over--" a twist and pull, Helen sobbing in delicious agony "-- and ove--"

She stopped his promising threats by pulling his head to hers, plundering his mouth with her tongue as she tightened her legs around his hips. “Prove it.”  
His expression was pure wickedness, all knowing and triumphant. Before, their movements had been frenzied, but now his hips moved by mere increments, tiny thrusts that made her eyes roll back as low moans dragged indolently from her lips. Everything coalesced to his slow thrusts, his hands on her body, his teeth on her neck, merging into a slow burning supernova low in her abdomen.

And still he kept that momentum, teasing her, using her, grinning as she clawed his back but refusing to give voice to her need for more. “Say it, Helen,” he crooned, nibbling her earlobe. “Say the words.”

She shook her head fitfully, praying nothing more than expletive driven pants escaped her lips as his teasing thrusts became less toying, her nipple pinched and rolled between his thumb and forefinger as he stilled within her, watching her. She wanted more of everything, clenching her inner muscles around him, but he wouldn’t move. He clicked his tongue, “Naughty. I just want you to beg, Helen.” Still playing with her nipple, he twitched between her legs, sending little jolts of pleasure through her.

“Why?” she finally panted, arching her back in a silent plea for something more.

“Do I need a reason?” he asked, nuzzling her ear.

“You always have a reason,” she countered, clenching her inner muscles.

“Would you believe me if I said your pleas are very arousing?” His palm covered her breast, the movement sure and possessive. Helen couldn't decide if it rankled her or added to her own melting pot of arousal and need. “Or that I love the way you beg,” he began moving again, and Helen couldn't help her breath catching, almost missing him saying, “chanting please over and over and over.” He nipped her earlobe, breathing the words, “Beg for me to fuck you.”

She rolled her hips, shaking her head. “I don't beg,” she replied, biting his neck in just the spot she knew would drive him wild. “I'm not you.” Another bite in the same place, making the vampire in him hiss. Yet another facet that should scare her silly, but right now, with his erection buried in her quim, all she wanted was more. “I command.” Using her arms on his shoulders as leverage, she rose above him, her mouth directly on his ear. “You've been bad, Nikola, and I'm not happy with your behaviour. You have me against a wall and not even one orgasm. I thought you knew me better than that.”

He shook his head, brows furrowing as his hips moved almost of their own accord. “That's not fair Helen.”

She dug her heeled foot into his behind. “Life isn't fair,” she hissed, tugging his hair roughly. “I thought you made liars scream?”

Maybe it was her fingers pulling his hair, or her rough bites on his neck, or just something within himself, but the frantic, possessive vampire was back, owning her body. Hands grabbed her arse, separating her cheeks and letting the wet, humid air around them bat against her, his balls slapping against her flesh. All thoughts vanished as he pulled her lower half away from the wall, putting more pressure on her shoulders, her breasts bouncing gently with each thrust. “Been thinking of this for years. Your moans. That high note when you want to come and can't. Your cunt around my cock. Fuck, Helen...”

She couldn't say anything, gasping and moaning as a hand scrambled to her nipples to pinch and pull, the other trying to slither between their bodies to her clit. He merely batted it away, stroking his thumb fiercely over the bundle of nerves. The victorious expression was back, all encompassing as she did almost exactly what he predicted; not a chant of please but, “Theretherethere.” She'd be embarrassed that he remembered her so well, but his own chorus of yes, in counterpoint to hers, bolstered the part that didn't care, that revelled in the pleasure, that hummed delightedly as he called her his good girl.

She didn't scream his name - she couldn't breathe as her orgasm tore through her, overtaking everything, making her field of vision white and glittery for a moment. The waves of pleasure had barely receded when he groaned her name, tensing and stilling within her, holding her sides so hard she swore his fingerprints were branded to her. They panted together for a few seconds, sharing the air before he kissed her softly, his hands on her arse as he held her against the wall. “I'd prefer not kill you,” he murmured.

“I'd like that too,” she said, stroking his hair. They were quiet for a few minutes. “Do you really want to go about rebuilding the vampire race like this? In the dark, with the freshly dead?” She kissed his cheek. “You're much better than this, Nikola.”

“You won't help me.”

She shook her head. “Not in this endeavour. The world doesn't need an army of brainless goons, or one as ruthless as you.” Another kiss, to his ear this time. “The world can only just handle one Nikola Tesla.”

He smirked at that, curling into her hand on his cheek. “You mean you.”

“Really, Nikola, I'm not a megalomaniac. Not like some people I could name,” she replied, tapping his hand to let her down. She grimaced as she felt the remnants of their coupling slowly drip down her leg, taking off her jacket to remove the wrecked chemise. Wiping herself with the material, she ignored the way he watched her, pretending that the only emotion she saw there was cooling lust.

He shrugged. “Eh, I tried.”

“That you did,’ she replied, smiling. Glancing around, remembering their locale, she suggested they leave before any other Cabal agents came looking for him. “You can't be a constant thorn in my side if I let them capture you.”

Laughing, he nodded. “I knew you liked having me around.”

“Don't let it get to your head.” She tapped his cheek, winking. “It's over inflated enough without the added boost to your ego.”


End file.
